


Into My Web

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate to Love, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Arabella has been part of the family since the farm. Despite the time passed and the fact they were now settled in the prison, a certain gruff hunter still hates her. Some say there's a fine line between love and hate, and they might just be right. Daryl/OC Read author note.





	1. Chapter 1

**New story, who dis? :')**

**Those of you who have me on Tumblr knew this was coming, but I’ll explain anyway for those that don’t. My one-shot Princess has been one of my most popular requests and I really wanted to do more with it. But instead of continuing it, I wanted to use it as inspiration to make a new multichapter fic. Now if you’ve read the one-shot, the flashback of this one might seem familiar to you, but please don't skip it because I’ve changed a lot and it’s the only that part that seems similar. **

**The one-shot was obviously fast-paced since it had to be done in one chapter, and this one will be slower paced. They won't fuck in the first chapter, it's not very realistic in context with Daryl if you think about it, but when you write one-shots, sometimes you gotta push things along loool.**

**So I used Princess for inspiration to make a new OC. The way she and Daryl are with each other is heavily influenced by my own one-shot. I hope you enjoy this, if you're like me and you love the whole ‘they hate each other first’ trope, then take a fucking seat and enjoy the ride lolololol.**

**Won't be canon, just so you guys know.**

**The name of this fic was inspired by a song (surprise surprise), its; Into my Web by The Used. **

** _Maybe I will be the only one who could leave her._ **

** _Should I lie and just pretend that I couldn't kill her?_ **

** _Maybe I can just pretend,_ **

** _As she flies into my web._ **

**\--------------------------------------------------**

****   
  


Arabella’s eyes rolled around behind her closed eyelids as she slept. Just as she always did when she was asleep, she dreamt of better times. Moments in her life that were full of laughter and fun. She had wanted for nothing in her younger years, her family well off and spoiling her rotten. She never took for granted the life she had lead and she certainly fucking missed it now. When she slept she could immerse herself back into that world. The one full of people who cared, full of lavish parties and dinners. A time when things were simpler and there most certainly wasn't any dead people roaming the earth. 

She groaned to herself when she felt someone shaking her shoulder and her blue eyes fluttered open, landing on Daryl fucking Dixon of all people as he stood over her with his trademark scowl. When he saw her wake, he retracted his hand like she had burnt him with a simple touch and she squinted at him. Rubbing her sleepy eyes as her brain tried to catch back up with her and remember where she was. In a prison.

“The fuck you want Dixon?” she asked harshly, glaring up at his form that she could just make out with the darkness of the cell.

“Ya got five minutes to get yer ass outta bed and downstairs, ‘fore I leave ya behind  _ princess _ ,” he spat before turning on his heel and leaving swiftly. She sneered after his retreating form as she sat up with a yawn and stretched her sore limbs out. The 22-year-old felt like she was about 75 with the way her body ached.

She really didn't know why Daryl hated her so much other than the fact she used to have money. Ever since his group, now her group, stumbled onto the farm after Carl had been shot, the gruff redneck just hated her on sight. She had joined the farm just before Rick and his band of misfits. She was in the area for business, tagging along with her dad to keep up his image of a southern family man, despite the fact the two barely ever spoke. The world went to shit and she was the only one to get out of there alive. After walking around, somehow surviving the wilderness for who knows how long, she had found herself at Hershel's farm. Dehydrated, starved, and a gnarly cut on her arm she didn’t even remember doing.

She would always be indebted to the man she considered her adoptive father, the man that took her in and cared for her more than her own real father had ever done. When Rick's group arrived, she had helped tend to Carl, and she had tried to get to know the rest of the group as much as she could since they seemed intent on sticking around. Apart from Shane, she knew right off the bat the man had a few screws loose and she didn't believe his bullshit about Otis either. She couldn't say she was too surprised when Rick had announced he had to kill him because Shane was going to kill him first. She couldn't say she cared much either. 

But Daryl fucking Dixon, what a fucking dick. The moment he first laid eyes on her, she had smiled politely, but he scowled at her like he wished she would burst into flames. She paid no mind at first, mainly because he looked at everyone that way, including his own group which was a strange thing indeed. She figured he couldn't be a bad man, not with how he was out looking for Carols daughter and even injured himself in the process. But with each passing day on the farm, she seemed to be the only one he couldn't stand to be around. She tried to change it at first, wondering if he actually took the time to talk to her he would realise she wasn't some asshole. But when she did try talking to him he would promptly tell her to leave him the fuck alone, and in the end, she gave up.

She couldn't remember just when the nickname princess appeared, but it was there just the same. It wasn't said sweetly like he thought she was a beautiful Disney princess. He spat the word like venom, making it clear he thought she was some prissy bitch. Things only got worse after Beth, in all her innocent sweetness, had sat around the campfire and gushed about her to the rest of the group. How they had the heiress to Jack Daniels living at the farm with them. She went on to tell them all the stories she had told her about fancy parties and dinners she had to attend. Sure she had embellished them a little to sound fancier, because she had told them only to Beth, and when she looked at her with her big hopeful eyes, she wanted to tell her whatever she wanted to hear to make her happy. She hoped her innocence would never fade from this world, it was needed in the darkness. 

She had no clue Beth had told everyone else until the next day when Andrea said something to her. She had been mortified, she didn't really want anyone else to know. Yes, she was the heiress to the whiskey company, it had been in her family for generations. Yes, she did have a lot of money, money that in her wild teen years was spent on booze and drugs as she tried to cope with her life. From the outside people thought she had the perfect life, and in some respects she did. She wasn't going hungry, she had a huge roof over her head and if she wanted something, all she had to do was buy it. But all she ever wanted was to feel cared about by her parents, not dumped off on nannies every day and to be left to fend for herself. They hadn't even noticed her spiralling as a teenager until she got arrested at 18. And instead of her parents wondering why their seemingly perfect southern baby girl had done this, they had made her feel like a failure for letting the family down and embarrassing them. Her father had even threatened not to give her the company when it was time unless she cleaned up her act, and they shipped her off to a rehab facility. 

After Beth's wonderful stories, Daryl seemed to hate her even more. Instead of not talking to her at all, he would give her cheap digs here and there about her being an uppity bitch who would die on her own. She never felt the need to argue with him about the fact she spent a lot of the time after the world fell apart on her own, how she hadn't been with the Greene’s long. Hershel had made out like she had been there from the start and Arabella couldn't find it in her to say otherwise. It wasn't until the prison when she actually started arguing back with the redneck asshole. He had been shocked at first when she told him to go fuck himself with one of his bolts, actually speechless that the girl who always just seemed to lay there and take his bullshit had the cheek to say something like that to him. The look on his face was the best thing she had ever witnessed and ever since that day, she had no issue with arguing with him whenever he opened his stupid fucking mouth. She liked to say shit just to get under his skin, like the day before when Rick had asked the pair to go on a run together. She loathed that stupid redneck and his stupid attitude. He assumed she was a preppy princess who had rich parents and a horse that shit rainbows, but he knew nothing about her at all. He was just a judgemental dickface in her opinion and if he wanted a war, she would damn well give him one.

Mostly the group seemed to try and keep them apart, knowing the animosity was there even if they didn't fully understand it. But when it came to runs, Rick needed them to pair up and do it together because they were two of the strongest they had, they never came back empty-handed. He just hated breaking it to them every time they were supposed to go out there together, knowing what was about to happen when he did.

_ ~~ _

_ She glared at Daryl from across the table and he glared right back. If looks could kill they’d both be walkers by now. She wasn’t even paying attention to what Rick was saying as she was too busy trying to send telepathic insults to the asshole sat opposite her, and she was quite certain he was doing the same. They were both staring at each other, too stubborn to look away first, until Rick slammed his hands down onto the table. Arabella and Daryl jumped and snapped their heads towards Rick. _

_ “What the fuck Rick?!” Daryl barked. _

_ “You’re like a pair of school kids. I’ve been talking to you both for about ten minutes and I bet you didn’t hear a damn thing I said!” Rick scolded. She bit her lip and felt a little bad, she knew this between her and Daryl was getting on Ricks last nerve, and he was right, she had no clue what the fuck he was talking about. _

_ “I’m sorry Rick. Whatever you need, we’ll do it,” she smiled at him, always one to help out no matter what it was. _

_ “I want you to both go on a run for some clothes, it's getting warmer now and we need stuff for everyone,” he sighed, he just knew what was coming, it happened every time. _

_ “Hell nah! I ain’t goin’ with this dumb bitch. She’ll just get me killed!” Daryl yelled, earning a dirty look from her. _

_ “Shut your mouth asshole, you can’t even take one for the fucking team? Selfish prick,” she spat, knowing how to push his buttons, she had learnt in her time of standing up for herself just what to say that really got under his skin and would cause a reaction. He stood up that fast that his chair fell over. _

_ “What d’ya just say to me, ya fuckin’ whore?!” he roared. She just sat there smirking smugly at him, knowing she worked him up. _

_ “That’s enough!” Rick bellowed, causing them both to look at him sheepishly. _

_ “You better deal with these issues and put them aside. We’re in the middle of a damn apocalypse for crying out loud, grow up!” with that he stood up and left the room, she and Daryl feeling like naughty children after a telling off. They’d be going, they always did, and around in circles they went. _

~

Daryl sat in the driver's seat of the truck near the gates waiting on miss fucking uppity. If he had it his way he would be out there already and would have left her prissy ass in the dust, but he knew Rick would kill him. The only good thing about these runs was the fact Rick would put him in charge every time, it was the only chance he got to order her around and she had no choice but to listen. She could take care of herself, that he could reluctantly admit. Not to her though, just to himself. At first, he had thought she was a spoilt little princess who had never lifted a finger in her fucking life. But after the farm, she quickly proved to be pretty competent in the new world and it had shocked him a little. Beth had told him at one point how she had been out there on her own for a while and he hadn't believed it at first, not until he saw her actually taking out walkers like she’d done it a million times before. Still, she was a stuck up bitch and he fucking hated her. 

He watched as she walked casually across the yard to the truck, taking her sweet time like he wasn't waiting on her and he knew she was doing it on purpose. His hands clenched around the steering wheel as he glared at her through the window of the truck, gritting his teeth. She had that look about her, one that screamed stupid dumb blonde, and before the world went to shit he probably would have taken her home and gave her a good fuck until she couldn't walk. Unless Merle got to her first. She was hardly a model, she wasn't stick thin, with her curves in all the right places. But it was her face that always got to him. With her wide doe-like eyes and her plump lips, it just pissed him off more. The pretty rich girl. She wouldn't have given him the time of day before all of this and he knew that. She would have looked at him the way the rest of the rich folk did, with disgust and judgement in their stupid eyes. 

When Arabella hopped into the truck, she shot him a glance, perturbed by the fact he hadn't shouted at her for taking her time. She just settled down in the seat though as he started the truck. He got like this sometimes and it always weirded her out. Most of the time he would spend his time shouting at her, berating her for every little thing she did wrong or just being a prick about her past at every chance he got. But other times he would remain silent, not talking to her or even looking her way at all. And although she should have enjoyed that silence, it bothered her even more than him calling her a stuck up bitch. 

She was always quiet though when he was like this, like she somehow understood he needed space and for some reason, she allowed him that. It often confused Daryl why she didn't run her mouth off like usual when he was quiet. Why she would just sit there and leave him to it. He presumed it was because she didn’t want to fucking deal with him unless they were fighting. The ride there was thick with tension as the silence drowned them both but neither made the move to speak, and before long they had arrived. Daryl was agitated as always when he was around her and Arabella was just plain fed up by this point. She hopped out of the truck, knife in hand and a gun strapped to her side. She knew better than to use it unless it was an emergency though, so she hoped it would stay there.

They moved to the shop front by the door and Daryl knocked on the glass, his bow at the ready as they listened. There were the telltale signs of groans and they glanced to each other.

“Sounds like only a few,” she muttered, earning a grunt and nod in response. Despite how much they fought and disliked each other, they worked well as a team on these runs. With only each other to have their backs, for a brief moment they would shove their issues aside to make sure they were both safe. Daryl opened the door and it didn't take long for the pair to dispatch the walkers. Then they made quick work of packing up the empty duffels they had brought with them full of summer clothes for the group.

Arabella picked up a pretty black sundress and looked at it forlornly. When was the last time she had been able to wear something pretty? Instead of mud-stained jeans and an ill-fitting tank that felt like it was 2 sizes too small. She sighed to herself, hoping she would be the one to keep this. Maybe she would just stuff it in her own backpack and no one would be any wiser.

“S’wrong princess? Sad ‘cause it ain’t Gucci?” she heard Daryl sneer from behind her. She should have known his pensive silence wouldn’t last long, it never did.

“Surprised you know what Gucci is Dixon, didn't think they had that where you were from,” she spat back, shooting him a glare. He squinted, his right eye twitching in annoyance as he looked at her, resisting the urge to throttle her tiny little neck. She just stomped past him, giving him a little shove that didn't move him an inch as she made her way back outside. 

They got all that they could so they made their way back to the prison, the silence once again uncomfortable. But this time she welcomed it. It was easy to forget how much he irritated her when he opened his stupid fucking mouth and she was growing tired of it. She was sick of the day to day battle of just being around him. She just wanted a day with no fighting. When they got back, Rick was waiting for them as she hopped out of the truck, grabbing the duffels full of women's clothes that she had packed. Ricks face lit up seeing the bags stuffed full as Daryl joined her.

“That's great you guys, I knew you would come through, you always do,” Rick grinned at them. 

“No problem boss man, anything to help the fam out,” she snorted, grabbing her bags and tossing them over her shoulders carelessly. She was about to head inside when Rick started talking again.

“Before you go, I wanted to talk to you both about something,” he said, making the pair eye him warily. They didn't know what it would be but they had a feeling they wouldn't like it. He went over to near one of the tables outside and grabbed a bag, tossing it with a thud near Daryl's feet. 

Daryl looked at it before looking back to Rick who just gestured to it. Daryl huffed, crouching as he unzipped the bag, getting out a small crossbow. He stood up, inspecting it as Arabella looked at it, unsure why she had to be here for this if Rick was giving Daryl a gift.

“It’s in good condition, damn near new. Too small for me though,” Daryl said gruffly, glancing to Rick.

“I know, that's why I thought that you wouldn't be the one to use it,” he said giving him a pointed look. Arabella blinked as the pieces clicked into place but before she could speak up, Daryl beat her to it.

“Fuck no!! Like hell I’m teachin’ her to use a damn bow!” he yelled, looking thoroughly offended at the mere notion of it. Arabella glared at him and rolled her eyes and Rick heaved a sigh.

“Look Daryl, I know you two have your issues, but we could use another hunter. We need more food. You told me yourself before now how light on her feet she is,” Rick protested, making Arabella’s eyes widen a fraction in shock as she looked to the hunter. She was shocked that something akin to a compliment had ever left his mouth about her.

“I don't give a damn if the bitch can fly, I ain't teachin’ her how to use the damn thing,” Daryl sneered, his anger flaring that Rick had just fucking said that right in front of her. She saw Ricks face fall and she hated it, Rick was a good man and he was trying his best here to keep shit together.

“It’s fine Rick, I’ll teach myself,” she smiled wearily at him. He looked relieved yet somewhat guilty, no doubt over Daryl being such a dick about the whole thing. Daryl stuffed the bow back in the bag and tossed it to her harshly, making her stumble as she caught it with how heavy it was. He didn't look sorry in the least though. She just shot Rick one last look before heading off inside.

“The hell was that about Daryl? She's a nice girl. Don't you think it's about time you got your head outta your ass about her past?” Rick frowned, looking at him like he was scolding a child. The whole thing set a fire inside Daryl as he fought to keep himself in check.

“Ya don't know shit, so how about ya keep ya damn nose out,” he snapped, harsher than he meant to but Rick didn't act surprised.

“This is for the group Daryl, we need this,” Rick sighed, looking at him imploringly.

“Fuck the group, I don't owe ya shit. Ya left Merle on that roof to rot, so I’ll be damned if I start bowin’ down to ya now,” Daryl sneered before storming off. Rick shook his head with a sigh. This Daryl wasn't who he had grown to love like a brother, this was the old Daryl, the one he hadn't seen in a very long time. He hadn't even mentioned the whole Merle incident in so long. He didn't know why he was behaving this way all of a sudden but he didn't like it.

Daryl fumed as he made his way inside. Like fuck he was teaching that uppity bitch to use a bow so she could come with him. Deep down he knew Rick was right, they could use another hunter in the group. But the thought of her in his space like that, out in the woods there with him, it got under his skin way too much. When he was out hunting, that was his time and his alone. A chance to escape from the family he had grown to care about without wanting to. Time to just be himself. He always felt at peace out there and he wasn't about to let that bitch ruin that for him, to take the only fucking thing he had left.  _ Over my cold dead fuckin’ body... _


	2. Chapter 2

**I’ve come to the conclusion that the reason this one isn't coming to me as good is the fact that I had way too much fun writing Let The Flames Begin.**

**Writing mainly in Daryls POV with his internal monologue was amazing and now nothing compares. :’)**

**This chapter and the whole fic really is dedicated to Lady Dixon Riddick. Thank you for helping me out the way you do and for just being awesome! **

**\---------------------------**

  


Hours later and Arabella was still practising with the bow to no use. Her arms were aching like a mother fucker from the weight of it. She understood why Daryl's arms were as huge as they were with him toting his bow every fucking place he went. She had no idea how he did it. She had set up a little makeshift target area at the side of the prison but once again, the bolt went past the target and lodged itself in the wood behind it. She growled in frustration, feeling so fucking tired, but she refused to give up. Rick was giving her a huge opportunity and she knew it. To be another provider like that for the group, one they really needed. She wasn't about to pass that up. She’d stay here practising forever if she had to. She stomped over to the bolt and yanked it out with more force than necessary, but when she turned around, she jumped at the sight of Daryl stood leaning against the wall with his broad arms over his chest. She had no idea he had been stood there but she was far too tired to say a thing.

Daryl had been on watch and he had seen her practising and failing every time. He had watched her smugly, but what started off as comical began feeling incredibly pitiful. He had fully expected her to give up. Hell, he expected her to give up the second she tried to lift the damn thing and noticed how heavy it was. But she hadn't. She had been out there for hours now trying and trying over and over, and it began to feel painful as he watched her slumping her shoulders in defeat. After watch was over his feet found their way over as he watched her some more without her even realising it. Ricks words were itching at his brain and he hated it, he hated feeling guilty by denying the group what they needed, what he could give them. 

She wouldn't take that long to teach, he knew that. She was a quick learner with everything it seemed and she was light as a feather on her feet. She knew when to be quiet and he knew, despite how they loathed each other, she did have his back out there. In all honesty, she had all the traits he wished for in someone if he had to teach them to hunt, but he just hated that it had to be _ her _. But one thing was for sure, he was shocked that she hadn’t given up, even with how her arms were trembling from pushing herself too far with practice.

She glared at him but he could see just how exhausted she was. Case in point was the fact she didn't say a snarky remark about him watching her in the first place. She heaved a sigh, returning back to her position with her bolt and reloaded it, struggling a little now her arms ached fiercely. She wanted to give up, but like fuck she would. Especially not with him watching her just so he could throw it in her face. So she pushed through and loaded the bow, hauling the fucking thing back up again and momentarily praying for death so the torture could end. He had watched her silently, knowing he should help but really not wanting to.

“Ya doin’ it all wrong, that's why ya can't shoot worth shit,” he huffed, as he took a step towards her

“Well if you helped me in the first place like Rick asked, maybe I would have hit the target by now,” she replied. The usual snarky harshness of her words wasn't there though and Daryl felt weird about it, seeing her look so worn out and almost defeated. He walked right over to her, kicking out her legs to get them shoulder-width apart and she just let him, too tired to argue. If he was helping, then soon enough she would know how to do it and be done with gruelling practice. Once he positioned her how he wanted her, he stood behind her, his hands going over hers to help hold the weight a little.

“Gotta take slow steady breaths ‘lright?” he asked, his voice quiet next to her ear but she nodded, doing as instructed. 

“Look down the sight, then take the shot, squeeze lightly,” she listened and when she took the shot, she was pleased to see it was a lot closer to the target. Of course it wasn't exact, she was still learning, but his advice had clearly helped. She just knew he would be smug about it and she wasn't wrong as she turned around once he had let her go, he was smirking at her in that usual way he did to piss her off.

She bit her tongue though, he had helped her in the end and that's what mattered. So, for now, she would quell the urge to hurl insults at him for making her struggle for so long. She reloaded and carried on with practice and much to her surprise, Daryl plonked himself down nearby against the wall. He had his knees up with his arms casually resting on them as he watched her and she tried not to let it make her falter in her aim, she wanted to do this. 

An hour went by and Daryl had shockingly not been a little bitch like usual. Whenever she had missed, she expected him to berate her like he usually did, but instead, he simply gave her pointers. Ones she gladly excepted because every time she listened, her aim improved. By the end of the hour, she kept hitting the target and she felt pleased enough, but she didn't want to stop and have him bitch at her for quitting, despite how sore her arms were.

She was about to reload another bolt when Daryl got to his feet, striding over and taking the bow from her.

“Better rest up, do some more tomorrow. Arms are gon’ fall off like this, ain’t gon’ be any damn use to ya then,” she blinked at him. Despite his gruff tone, it was an odd gesture, somewhat caring in a way. Maybe she was delirious with tiredness. She blinked at him for a minute before her brow furrowed and she looked to the sky, seeing it was dark now. No wonder she felt weird, she had missed lunch and dinner and she had been out here for hours without a drink. Daryl licked his lower lip as he watched her. He could tell she was confused for a minute and she seemed a little out of it. He just started walking with her bow over his shoulder and she followed after him slowly. She wanted to ask for her bow back, it was hers after all, but her arms were aching badly and she knew she probably wouldn’t be able to carry it inside. She wondered if he was carrying it to help her or if he was doing it to see if she would bitch about it, so she kept her mouth shut. This was the first time they had spent together where they didn't outright ignore each other or scream at each other. It was weird. Nice, but really fucking weird. When she got inside she went straight to her cell and Daryl watched her with a furrowed brow as he set the bow on the table.

“I saved some food for you and Arabella, I’m about to take it up to her,” Carol smiled as she walked in, two steaming bowls of something in her hand. Carol hadn't wanted to interrupt them for dinner seeing how they seemed to be getting on finally and he was teaching her something. Daryl was never one to miss dinner but yet he hadn't come in, opting instead to stay with the young girl and help her.

“I’ll take it,” he said, taking both bowls as Carol looked at him warily.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” she asked. Just because they seemed okay outside didn't mean they were best friends all of a sudden. No one needed a screaming match this late at night.

“S’fine,” he huffed, ignoring her as he trod up the stairs with his heavy boots. 

When he got to her cell, he didn't knock. He just walked right in to see her sitting on her bed unlacing her shoes. Her arms were still shaking and he contemplated telling her it wouldn't be wise for her to practice more tomorrow, to let her arms get some rest for a bit.

“Brought ya dinner,” he grunted, watching her face light up a little as she eyed the bowl. She didn't even realise how hungry she had been and she took it gratefully and started slurping on it with the grace of a fucking cow. Daryl stood there, his eyebrows raised and a ghost of a smirk on his lips as he watched the princess act like a damn barn animal, it was amusing to watch. 

“Fuck that's good,” she moaned after a particularly long slurp. He couldn't say he had ever really seen her eat before but he wondered if this was how she usually did or if she was just really that hungry. He stood there feeling awkward for a moment like he wanted to say something. He didn't really have anything to offer in the way of conversation though and besides, he hated her, so why the fuck did he want to talk to her?

There was a tense silence that filled the cell as she sat there. He stood awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. It was like they didn't know how to act with each other if they weren’t being assholes to one another.

“Yer weak as shit, ya need to strengthen yer arms up so ya can hold the weight,” that was what came out of his mouth, did he have no conversation skills at all? She turned her big doe eyes up to him and blinked, making him cringe inwardly that he hadn't said something else.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks,” she said curtly, looking back to her bowl and finishing off the soup. Daryls was going cold in his bowl in his hands and he used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck feeling awkward. The silence was starting to make his skin crawl. He had proven to himself he wasn't to be trusted trying to make fucking conversation unless he wanted her to wring his damn neck. Things had been okay for the past couple of hours and Daryl actually liked it. As much as he enjoyed winding her up and watching when her face flushed in annoyance, or how funny she was when she was mad, it was nice to just chill for fucking once without feeling mad at her for her past or the shit she would say to him.

He gave her one last look before leaving the room without a word and Arabella quirked a brow as she looked at the door of her cell.

“Weird fucking day,” she muttered to herself as she set her bowl down, not bothering to undress and she flopped back onto the bed feeling worn out. She curled up, looking forward to the dreams of her life before this where people weren't huge assholes to her and where she wasn't running from the dead. This was all she had to look forward to now, her dreams. It made her sad but she knew she was lucky for at least that. Not everyone had those kinds of things to hold onto. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been so weird writing this one. I'm so used to writing pre-show and season one Daryl that's it's strange now. I've mentioned so many times how his voice changes throughout the seasons and I keep watching clips to see him right and hear his voice how it should be around the time. **

**If anyone's interested just what era Daryl I'm writing since this isn't really canon, I've been watching the video ** _ **TWD S3E9 - Daryl Leaves the Group for his Brother ** _ **by the account Rick Grimes on youtube. This is how he looks in my head and how he sounds. Just if anyone cares loool.**

**I’m writing this author note way after I finished this chapter. **

**I have like only 6 chapters written up of this so far and I’m fucking freaking out because I’m gonna fall behind loool **

**I’m not as inspired with this one as I was with Flames and I’m really hoping it just kicks the fuck in or I’m gonna go insane.**

**I really should have started posting my other Daryl one I've been working on. I have like 11 chapters of that one done and I have a clearer idea of where I'm going with that one.**

_ ** Bad life choices ** _

**\-------------------------**

“Give me my damn bow back Daryl!” Arabella snarled as she stomped after the hunter through the yard. He was still a few steps away from her and he had been ignoring her protests all through the prison. She lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, yanking it so he turned around to face her. His face was unimpressed as she glared at him.

“Give it me back!” she repeated, her eyes ablaze.

“I said no princess,” he smirked, clearly loving seeing her so upset. 

“It's not yours, its mine, so give it the fuck back!” she yelled, her anger reaching an all-time high. Her small hand was still firmly gripping his wrist and the touch felt like it was setting him on fire as it spread through his arm. He yanked it away from her easily as he scowled down at her.

“What part of no do ya not get here?” he asked harshly, she clenched her jaw fighting the urge to deck him.

“What the hell is going on out here?” Rick asked, glaring at the pair of them like naughty children.

“He took my bow Rick!” she frowned at him. Yeah, they certainly acted like fucking children. Rick squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and heaved a sigh. He was so sick of dealing with them like this. Daryl watched him and he could sense the impending ear-bashing a mile away.

“Rick, ‘fore ya start, I only took it ‘cause she needs the rest alright? Her arms were shakin’ so bad this mornin’ just from liftin’ her damn spoon at breakfast,” Daryl defended himself. He wished he hadn't though as he realised it sounded an awful lot like he cared if she hurt herself or not. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment that he had just declared that, not only to Rick but everyone else milling about, and also the fact he was right and he had seen her struggling.

“Look, ain't like she can help round here if she fucks her arms up is it?” he asked harshly, trying to rectify what he said so it sounded a little less like he was bothered that she needed the rest. 

The glare she shot his way told him it worked, at least on her. But when he looked to Rick, the tug of a smirk on his lips told him his brother most definitely wasn't so convinced.

“Maybe Daryl's right here. If you hurt yourself then you’ll never learn. You need to take it easy,” Rick said in that diplomatic tone he always had. Arabella squinted at him with her nostrils flaring.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?! I won't even use it Rick! I just want it back! It’s mine, people have no right just taking my shit!” she implored, looking at Rick with those large blue eyes. Daryl rolled his eyes and huffed, knowing Rick would give into her. She was right, it was hers, and if she wasn't going to use it, he had no reason to actually keep hold of it. He knew if someone even touched his bow they'd lose their damn teeth.

“Alright, Daryl give it her back,” Rick sighed, making Daryl grumble as he took it from his shoulder and shoved it at her. Her arms wobbled a little and she tried to ignore it as she slung it over her shoulder. Daryl had caught her though and was looking at her with a quirked brow like he was taunting her.

“You’re such an asshole Dixon,” she spat before turning on her heels, walking back inside. She knew he didn't give a shit that her arms were hurting, it was just an excuse to do something to piss her off, to take something of hers. 

A couple of hours later saw Arabella sat with the youngest Greene as she tried to soothe Judith to sleep. Arabella had been shunned no matter where she went. Whether it was trying to help Tyreese at the fence, Carol with the laundry, even Rick with the fucking pigs, everyone told her to just rest and she hated it. She was being treated like she was seriously injured just because her arms ached and she knew Daryl was the asshole behind it, no doubt to taunt her of how weak she was.

“He’s just lookin’ out for you Bella,” Beth smiled softly as she rocked the baby to sleep. Arabelle squinted at her with a scoff.

“He hates me Beth, everyone knows that, he's being an asshole,” she muttered, toying with the baby bottle in her hands as a distraction.

“I don't think he hates you at all,” Beth smirked a little, glancing over to her. 

“Oh right yeah, I almost forgot about your weird little theory,” she snorted, rolling her eyes. 

Judith finally fell asleep and once Beth put her in bed, she came over to sit with her.

“He likes you Bella, I know he does!” she insisted, earning a laugh off her.

“Yeah right. He calls me all the names he can think of, but he likes me, sure,” she snarked, making Beth huff.

“It’s what boys do! They pull the pretty girl's hair and tease her ‘cause they like her,” she defended her theory, looking at her friend with her large innocent eyes.

“He’s a grown-ass man Beth, not a schoolboy,” Arabella snorted, shaking her head.

“Yeah, well maybe he is a little too old to act like that...but maybe he ain't ever liked a girl before, maybe you're special,” Beth grinned wickedly at her.

“That's it, I’m done. You’re awful. I’m off to find Maggie,” Arabella laughed as she stood up, making Beth giggle at her. 

****   
  


“You know, I have a theory,” Glenn smirked as he looked at Daryl.

“Oh God,” Maggie muttered, turning her head to fight the grin that wanted to make way on her face. The three of them were stood near the fences in the yard. Daryl had just been grumbling about Arabella and how she hurt herself being stupid for practising for so long.

“What's that?” Daryl asked gruffly as he gulped some of his water.

“I think you like her,” the shit-eating grin on Glenn’s face didn’t even falter as Daryl choked on a mouthful of his water.

“I think ya musta hit yer damn head,” Daryl snorted as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“No, hear me out a minute. You told everyone not to let her lift a finger because she hurt her arms, and we both heard how concerned you sounded this morning about giving her the bow back. Not to mention how you're always looking at her,” Glenn smirked. Daryl squinted at him, his hands clenching and unclenching like he was trying to stop himself knocking the damn assholes head of his shoulders.

“I think ya don't know what the fuck ya talkin’ about, ” he growled.

“Oh look, your girls coming over,” Glenn snickered, making Maggie cover her mouth to stifle her laugh at Daryl's murderous face.

“She ain't my damn woman,” he sneered, but much to his dismay, Glenn didn't seem the least bit scared of him. Fuck, he was losing his touch.

“Hey Mags, Beth wanted me to ask if you wanted a sleepover tonight in my cell,” Arabella asked as she got to the three of them.

“A sleepover? Its the end of the world and ya’ll gonna have a sleepover?” Daryl asked incredulously as he looked at her.

“Can you guys hear that really annoying sound?” she asked, looking confused as she looked around, making sure her eyes never landed on Daryl as she pointedly ignored him. He felt his temper flare, especially when Glenn let out an inelegant snort.

“Sure, I’ll come by later,” Maggie grinned at her friend. Soon enough Arabella was walking away again. Daryl glared after her retreating form like he wanted her to set on fire. Glenn snapped him back to reality as he started talking, and he realised he had been indeed looking at her once again and proving Glenn right. Lucky for him they seemed not to notice.

“What is it you guys do at these sleepovers?” Glenn asked curiously as he looked at his wife.

“The usual, braid each others hair, eat stuff, gossip,” Maggie shrugged casually.

“Oh. I always thought girls like...had pillow fights in their underwear or something,” he sighed looking so let down by the revelation. Daryl barked out a laugh as Maggie looked at him with her mouth agape.

“You do realise my little sister’s gonna be at this sleepover right?” she asked him carefully. Glenn looked sheepish for a brief moment, and Daryl shook his head as he quirked a brow at her.

“So ya sayin’ if it was just you and Belle there, ya’d be livin’ out his fantasies?” he asked looking amused. The couple looked to him though with shit-eating grins and he grimaced internally knowing just how he fucked up.

“He called her Belle! Oh my God! Did you hear that?!” Glenn asked gleefully as he looked at Maggie who was grinning.

“That I did. What happened to  _ ‘Princess’ _ ?” she said the word so sickly sweet that Daryl scrunched his face up. He was pretty sure he ain't ever said it that way to her before.

“You two can go fuck yaselves,” Daryl huffed as he pointed at them, making them roar with laughter as he walked off with a groan.

“You gonna find your princess, prince charming?!” Glenn called after him, making some heads turn in the process.

“Fuck my life,” he sighed, not turning around but lifting his hand to flip him the bird before skulking off inside.

That night the three girls were sat on a blanket on the floor of Arabella’s cell. Why they chose to sit on the floor instead of the bed, she didn't know. But it felt much more like a sleepover for some reason when they sat on the floor. Maggie was braiding Beth's hair, Arabella’s had already been done. Her long blonde hair now in two french braids either side of her head, a couple of wavy bits framing her face. She was stuffing her face with some cookies they had found, they were stale but she was enjoying them all the same.

“You know Maggie agrees with me on my theory,” Beth smirked at her, making her stop mid-munch to scowl at her.

“Oh, you mean the Daryl one?” Maggie asked, shooting her friend a sly grin. Arabella rolled her eyes with a groan.

“Not this again,” she whined, she’d had enough of it for one day.

“I think he does like you,” Maggie agreed with Beth.

“Come on guys, we’re supposed to be having a fun sleepover and worshipping the holy grail here,” Arabella huffed, stroking the small bar of chocolate that lay between them on the blanket lovingly. It was tiny, they'd probably only have a bite each but it would be the best bite of anything she had ever had.

“You know, he called you Belle before,” Maggie grinned, making her look at her like she had grown another head.

“You're so full of shit,” she snorted shovelling another cookie into her mouth.

“I’m not, he was talking about you and then he called you Belle, Glenn found it hilarious,” Maggie huffed a laugh as Beth grinned.

“See! He talks about you!” Beth smiled widely at her, causing her to roll her eyes again.

“He talks about me ‘cause he goes around telling everyone I’m a weak ass bitch.” She huffed, her tone harsher than intended. Maggie could see her friends mood souring so she decided to lay off, unfortunately, her little sister wasn't so good at reading moods.

“You should talk to him, get to know him more,” she suggested.

“I tried Beth, remember? At the farm? I tried to get to know him and he didn't wanna know. If he isn't ignoring me altogether he's calling me every name under the sun. Trust me, he doesn't like me,” she bit out, glaring at the pack of cookies. Maggie tugged her sister's hair lightly making her hiss and gave her a pointed look to drop it. They were supposed to be having fun, not making her feel like shit. They dropped the issue and continued on with the sleepover, talking about anything and everything. They went through magazines years old with no new gossip in, but it didn't matter because it was all they had.

“Oh my god! You're in this one!” Beth gasped, casting her eyes to Arabella before back to the magazine as her sister leaned over to see it.

“Oh no,” she muttered, there was only ever one reason why she made it into the magazines and she was frozen as she watched on in horror.

“Heiress to whiskey company in rehab for the third time for drugs and alcohol…” Maggie read out slowly, her eyes widening as she looked over at her friend. 

“You were taking drugs?” Beth whispered, looking horrified. Arabella swallowed thickly as she blushed with shame. She hated her past and she really didn't think it would come back to haunt her, not now with her new family. They’d never look at her the same after this. She snatched the magazine from Beth's hands as she glared at the floor.

“I’m not feeling well, you should leave,” she bit out, her tone leaving no room for argument. Maggie wanted to say something to make her feel better but she could see the girl had shut down, she would get nowhere right now. Instead, she dragged her sister out of the cell despite her protests.

Arabella sat on her bed glaring at the magazine in her hands. She hated that this happened, that things would be different now. Soon whispers would go around the prison and no one would want to know her. She tossed it on the floor angrily. Angry at her younger self, angry that she had to use in the first place. She flopped onto her back with a sigh and wiped a hand over her face. Everything was fucked now.


	4. Chapter 4

**My procrastination has reached its fucking peak with this story. I can’t even deal with it :’)**

**\--------------------------------**

****   
  
  


Daryl sat on the bench outside as he inhaled his smoke, enjoying the afternoon sun. He thought about the plans for the day. He figured he'd go hunting, maybe even take Arabella. She could learn some tracks today whilst her arms still had a good rest. He didn't want her pushing herself too far again, next time he’d just help her right away. Beth came out of the prison looking miserable and Daryl quirked a brow as she made her way over and plonked down next to him with a heavy sigh. She was usually a big ball of sunshine, if she was miserable, what hope did anyone else have?

“How’d the sleepover go?” he asked curiously, hoping it might make her feel better. A deep frown graced her face though.

“Awful,” she huffed. Daryl wondered just how bad a sleepover could be, the way Maggie described it, it sounded pretty boring. He contemplated asking what happened but decided he didn't really care. Beth clearly decided the opposite though as she carried on talking anyway.

“We found a magazine and Arabella was in it,” she said softly, looking out at nothing deep in thought. Daryl scoffed as he took another drag of his smoke. Of course miss uppity would be in it. No doubt about her fancy dresses or bragging about how much money she had.

“It was about her going to rehab for the third time. Did you know she used to be on drugs?” Beth asked, turning to look at him. He looked at her shocked, clearly not hearing right but her face said otherwise. Her piercing gaze told him she expected an answer and he wondered why the fuck she thought he would have been privy to that dark deep secret the girl had.

“Nah,” he shook his head, making her sigh once more and she looked away.

“She had an alcohol problem too...She was real upset about it, took the magazine and made us leave. Maggie said she’s embarrassed, probably thinks we’ll look at her different. We won't though, and I can't go and tell her. She’s locked herself in her cell all day. She hasn't come out once. Maggie told me to leave her be,” she lamented, looking so sad. 

Daryl frowned to himself, he hadn't expected to learn that about her but it explained why he hadn't seen her all day.

“Just give her some space,” he said gruffly, standing up and discarding his smoke before he left inside, leaving a forlorn Beth sat on the bench. Despite the words to her about giving the girl space, his feet had other ideas as they trudged up the steps and he found himself stood at her cell. He hesitated for a minute, wondering if he should knock. If she was upset as Beth claimed her to be, he doubted him just barging in would help. She’d probably kick him in the nuts. He knocked firmly on the wall next to the bars.

“Go away!” she called out, sounding so miserable it hurt his ears. He’d never heard that tone on her before. He heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes as he walked in anyway.

She was laying in bed and when she saw him, she shot him a glare, sitting up. She still had her braids in but they were a little messier since she had slept on them and she was still in her sleep shorts and tank top.

“What do you want Dixon?” she huffed, making him squint a little at her from where he stood.

“Wanted to check ya weren't dead,” he deadpanned, sitting on the edge of her bed, leaving a good distance between them. 

“Like you care,” she scoffed making him frown. She moved to sit with her back to the wall as the silence overtook them. He rested his arms on his knees and he spotted the magazine on the floor looking like she had thrown it.

“Beth told me 'bout the magazine,” he blurted. Why in the ever loving fuck did he say that? He had no intention of telling her he knew, knowing it wouldn't make matters any better if she knew Beth was walking around telling people. 

He glanced at her and she was staring at him horrified. He saw the blush sweep up through her entire fucking body and he cringed that he had to open his stupid fucking mouth.

“Get out,” she growled, catching him off guard with how cold her tone was. They had argued a lot but never once had he heard that tone leave her mouth. He looked at her shocked as she stood up, yanking on his arm and pulling him to his feet.

“Get out!” she yelled, making him frown at her. He had seen her pissed before but this was different, she was upset and he could see her fighting the tears.

“Just hold on!” he protested but she shoved him hard in the chest. He barely moved since she was a tiny little thing but he clenched his jaw as he looked at her.

“What?! You come here to laugh at me and tell me what a fucking idiot I am?!” she yelled, shoving him again as a stray tear fell down her face. It sent a pang through his chest he wasn't familiar with, it was hard seeing the usual spitfire like this. He didn't like it one bit. 

He grabbed her wrists, stilling her motions as he glared down at her.

“I look like I’m laughin’ to you?” he growled, making her blink up at him. She lowered her head and he could feel the shame radiating off her, it was painful to experience. It was hard to imagine her using drugs, she didn't look the type at all. She was mouthy, to him mainly, but apart from that she always seemed so happy and shiny, like the world hadn't gone to shit. It was one of the things that pissed him off about her.

“They're all gonna talk about me,” she lamented as she glared at the floor. Daryl heaved a sigh as he looked down at her before he let go of her wrists.

“So? Let ‘em fuckin’ talk,” he shrugged, making her look at him like he was crazy.

“They won't look at me the same Daryl!” she frowned, he shook his head as he pinned her with his intense gaze.

“They won't do shit ‘cause they don't care. Ya got a past? Who cares? We all do. Everyone here has done shit they ain't proud of girl. The past don't mean a damn thing in this world,” he insisted. Despite his gruff tone, his words did make her feel a little better. Everyone did have a past and it didn't matter anymore. He could see some of her tension melt away from her and he felt a strange feeling of pride that he had made her feel a little better. She glanced to him, nodding as she wiped her eyes.

“Ya done sulkin’ in here now?” he asked, making her squint at him. His eyes didn't have that usual malice in them though. He looked almost amused and her cheeks flushed.

“Yeah,” she said softly, feeling stupid now.

“Good, ‘cause ya comin’ huntin’ with me. Ya gonna learn some tracks today,” he said, giving her no room to argue. He quickly learnt he had no need to think she would argue though as her eyes lit up and a small smile graced her face. A smile that made his insides feel all kinds of something weird.

“Can I take my bow?” she asked excitedly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Nah,” her face fell instantly and he heaved a sigh.

“We practice more with the bow tomorrow. Today ya just comin’ with me to learn tracks. Take it or leave it,” he gave her a pointed look and she just nodded, grateful he was teaching her anything at all.

“Alright, be down and ready in five minutes princess,” he said gruffly before leaving. She got dressed as quick as she could, not wanting him to change his mind and leave without her. Tracking was part of hunting and that was something she most likely couldn't teach herself. Fuck, she had failed at trying to teach herself how to use the damn bow.

She was down and ready in less than five minutes and Daryl was slightly impressed but didn't say a word. They both left in silence as they made their way to the woods. They had been wandering around for a while and Daryl was pleased she hadn't complained once. She had been as quiet as he knew she would be and she was very light on her feet. He spotted some tracks finally and he crouched, gesturing for her to crouch too. She did as she looked down in the mud.

“What’s this look like to you?” he whispered to her, glancing to her. She blinked at him for a minute before back at the tracks.

“Like smudged mud,” she snorted, earning a dirty look from him that told her to stop dicking around. She rolled her eyes at his lack of sense of humour and looked back to the tracks.

“It's too big to be a rabbit or squirrel, it looks like its got hooves...deer?” she asked, sounding unsure of herself as she looked at him. His lips quirked up ever so slightly as he nodded.

“Good,” he said as he stood back up. She beamed a smile feeling proud of herself and Daryl had to look away when he felt the urge to smile too, that shit was weird as fuck.

They followed the deer tracks for a while and then they spotted it between some trees. He half expected her to get that excited that she scared it away but she was a ghost, quiet as a mouse stood next to him. She watched him intently as he readied his bow, aiming and taking the shot. He got it right between the eyes and she smiled to herself impressed. He was a damn good hunter. He might have been an asshole but she would never call into question his hunting skills. She followed along as he went over, yanking the bolt from the deer. He hauled it over his shoulders like it was easy and she couldn't help but look in awe as she watched him. When he glanced at her they locked eyes for a moment and he felt a weird feeling in his belly at the look she gave him. Never in his life had anyone looked at him _that_ way. She lowered her gaze as her cheeks flushed slightly at being caught looking before she started walking back.

The walk back to the prison was silent once again but it wasn't uncomfortable like it usually was. When they got back inside the gates, Rick came over from where he was tending to the pigs with a large grin on his face.

“This is great, we haven't had a deer in ages!” he beamed, making Daryl's chest puff with pride for a moment.

“Princess here helped me track it,” he said gruffly as he gestured with his head over to Arabella. She paid no mind to the nickname as she gave Rick a toothy grin that made him chuckle.

“Well look at that, I  _ was _ right about you two out there together,” he said smugly, making Daryl squint at him a little as he watched him walk back to the pigs. Arabella started to walk back to the prison.

“The hell ya think ya goin’? Ya gonna learn how to skin this thing,” he called out to her. She turned around, glancing to the deer he had thrown onto the table before back at him, looking at him warily.

“What?” she asked, sounding so full of dread that it made him smirk.

“Huh, the prissy bitch ain't used to preppin’ her own food? What a surprise,” he said with a quirked brow, making her bristle.

“Prepping my food is like...cutting tomatoes for a salad, not... skinning Bambi,” she huffed, hating how she was proving him right at that moment about being a prissy bitch. Daryl heaved a sigh and levelled his gaze on her.

“Look, what the fuck ya gonna do if somethin’ happens huh? If ya end up out there alone? Ya gon' know how to kill a deer but can't eat it ‘cause ya too prissy to fuckin’ learn how to prep it?” he asked harshly, it felt like a slap in the face. He was right. This kind of thing was invaluable to learn and she was lucky to have someone to teach her, someone very skilled. If anything did happen, this could be the thing that helped her survive. She swallowed thickly as she glanced to the deer and nodded, making Daryl smirk smugly at her. An hour later and the deer was prepped. She was proud of herself, she hadn't thrown up once even though she had gagged quite a few times. Daryl had snorted each time and gave her a snarky remark but she never gave up. She pushed through the gruesome task until it was done, and Daryl was a little proud of her. It felt good to teach someone something, to have them actually listen and treat him like he was good at something. To watch them as they did what he said and did it right. It sent a surge of primal pride through his body that he hadn't ever felt before but he liked it.

“Ya did good today,” he said, chewing his thumb feeling awkward as they walked through the prison after handing the meat to Carol for dinner. Arabella looked at him, her cheeks flushing and he hated how pretty her face was when her cheeks were pink.

“I didn't do anything, you caught the deer,” she shrugged modestly and he shook his head.

“Yeah, but ya helped track it. Did good for ya first time. Tomorrow we’ll do some more with the bow. Maybe next time ya come with me ya can take it,” he suggested, making her look at him with that bright smile that made his stomach flip around on him.

“Really?” she asked excitedly and he rolled his eyes at her.

“Shit, only if ya calm down,” he snorted, making her face flush once more as she bit her lip to hide her smile.

They walked up the stairs and stood outside of her cell.

“Thanks for taking me today,” she smiled, she meant it too. She knew how he could be, especially with her, she was grateful he had given her this opportunity.

“Ain’t nothin’,” he scoffed, looking at the floor awkwardly.

“It is though, teaching me this, it might just save my life one day,” she said softly, causing him to look at her as the weight of her words sunk in. She was right after all. There it was again. That strange sense of pride. He felt too awkward, he was feeling too many things he didn't understand, so he just nodded with a grunt before he walked to his cell. She watched after him before going back to hers to wait for dinner and rest her weary feet. It had been a good day. They had been hunting together and hadn't bickered once and they had caught a fucking deer. She grinned to herself as she kicked off her boots and sat on her bed. 

Beth came in looking sheepish and Arabella watched her warily.

“I’m sorry about last night, I didn't mean to make you upset or feel bad. Maggie said to leave you alone but I'm sorry and I want you to know that none of us feel differently about you. We still love you all the same,” she rambled nervously wringing her hands as she looked at her through her lashes like a kicked puppy.

“You don't need to be sorry Beth, I overreacted, I got embarrassed,” Arabella admitted, making Beth's radiant smile grace her face once more. She jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around her, making Arabella grin. Beth was like the little sister she never had and she loved the shit out of her. They spent their time in her cell as they waited for dinner and Beth just talked about anything she could, making Arabella smile. She was glad nothing had changed, that her family still loved her despite her past fuck-ups, maybe things would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only have one chapter after this written up, so you guys might have to be patient for updates with me. I'm not doing so great motivation wise.**

**\---------------------**

“Ya like that princess?” Daryl purred in her ear as he curled his fingers inside of her. She gasped, her back arching as he hit that sweet spot and a needy moan left her lips. She felt him smirk against her ear and she nodded, unable to even speak as another moan left her lips.

“Such a good girl Belle, cum for me sweetheart,” he demanded, his hot breath tickling her ear. His tone sent a thrill right through her and she felt the pleasure building up, creeping its way through her body.

Arabella gasped as her eyes shot open, her breathing ragged. She jumped out of her skin when she saw the very man from her dream stood over her, watching her with a furrowed brow. She was pretty sure she was blushing from head to toe.

“Bad dream? Was thrashin’ around somethin’ fierce,” he asked, a frown still etched on his face. She felt like she blushed harder if that was even possible and nodded, the movement jerky. What the fuck was that? Dreaming of Daryl that way, where the fuck had that come from? He was watching her warily as she sat up, her hair awry and her cheeks all pink. It made him swallow thickly and look to the floor.

“Thought we’d start practice early,” he muttered, still glaring at the floor feeling awkward. Seeing her like this made him feel weird. It felt vulnerable almost, watching her dream like that, seeing her body thrash about like she was in pain. He didn't like it. And now she was blinking up at him with her wide doe eyes and it made his stomach feel fucking weird and he didn't like it one fucking bit.

“Uh...I’ll be right out,” she whispered, her chest still heaving as he glanced at her. He nodded and swiftly left, going to wait for her outside. She sat there for a minute, holding a hand over her heart like she was trying to calm the wild beating in her chest. She had no idea where the fuck that had come from. When she gathered herself, she got dressed, grabbing her bow on the way as she headed outside. Daryl was waiting for her and when she saw him, she blushed again. She hoped to God that would stop before he noticed and asked her about it. He eyed her carefully as she made her way over, she looked spooked almost and he wondered just how bad the dream had to be to get her this rattled, he didn't know why he cared so much.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked before his brain could stop him. She looked at him confused for a moment, just blinking those stupid fucking pretty eyes at him.

“The dream,” he elaborated when she continued to look confused. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed crimson. He narrowed his eyes a little, wondering if she was embarrassed he had caught her having a nightmare. Maybe she thought he would take the piss. In the past he might have, but for some reason with all the time they had been spending with each other lately, he didn't really want to be an asshole so much.

“Oh..uh...no. It's okay,” she muttered tensely, looking at the floor and glaring at it.

“Don't need to be embarrassed, think we all have nightmares these days,” he shrugged casually, hoping to ease some of her embarrassment. She felt bad that he thought she had a nightmare, in a way she fucking did. She didn't know why he seemed like he cared but it didn't help any with the way she was feeling, left over tingles from her dream. She just nodded, giving him the best smile she could muster in hopes he would leave her alone if he thought she was okay. It seemed to work as he nodded back and made his way over to the target she had set up the other day.

She loaded her bow, but shot after shot, no matter how much she listened to Daryl’s instructions, she kept missing and it was frustrating them both.

“For fuck sake, yer distracted, just tell me about the damn dream so ya can get it off ya chest and aim right!” Daryl growled after the billionth time she missed. She looked at him mortified, like fuck she was telling him about the dream.

“I can’t, it's embarrassing,” she muttered, dropping the bow as she flopped to sit down, leaving some distance between them. He turned to look at her, his face stern.

“If ya wanna go out there and hunt with me, ya need to fuckin’ aim right. Somethin’s in ya damn head and its makin’ ya lose focus. So just spill it,” he demanded. His tone made her feel all kinds of funny, remembering how he demanded she cum for him in her dream. She felt the heat sweep up through her body as he glared at her.

“I had a...sex dream,” she admitted reluctantly, her face flaming. 

Daryl blinked at her for a moment, his mind casting back to seeing her in bed, and damn if that didn't put things in perspective. He wouldn't be able to get that image out of his mind anytime soon now he had that information.

“And that bothers ya why?” he asked warily, feeling awkward now and regretting asking in the first place.

“It was just...unexpected, who it was,” she said, not looking at him as she picked the blades of grass beneath her. Daryl squinted a little, he started to feel a tightness in his chest that he didn't like.

“Who was it?” he asked, not sure he wanted to know. She swallowed thickly, her cheeks still blushing and avoiding his eyes.

“No one here, someone from before,” she lied, not having any desire to tell him the truth lest she die of embarrassment. The tightness in his chest got worse as a feeling washed over him. Jealousy, that's what  _ that _ was. It only made him more irritated that he was feeling that at all. Why did he care who she fucked in her dreams?

“Well, ya need to stop bein’ a damn prude, get the fuck over it and aim right,” he snapped, much harsher than he intended. She looked at him then, her jaw set as the embarrassment worked its way through her.

“I'm not a prude you asshole,” she growled, glaring at him.

“Sounds like it. Ya had a dirty dream? Who the fuck cares, get over it, don’t mean shit,” he huffed, standing up and brushing himself off. Her nostrils flared as she stood up, grabbing her bow and storming off.

“Oh what? Ya just gon’ give up now princess?” he called after her. She didn't even turn to look at him though as she pushed the doors open with too much force and they slammed behind her. She felt fucking embarrassed. He had been the one to ask, to seem like he actually cared, and then he acts like that. Fuck him.

Daryl growled as he watched her go, knowing he had fucked up. The peace between them gone now he had to let his feelings get the best of him. He was perturbed by the fact he cared at all, that he got jealous in the first place. He didn't want those feelings, especially with the fucking prissy bitch of the group. He kicked the target harshly and knocked it over as he stomped off, going to hunt without her. He needed to fucking kill something.

Arabella stormed through the prison and she saw Maggie chatting to Glenn and Sasha. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her away without a word, leaving Maggie to look at her husband quizzically as she allowed the girl to drag her to her cell.

“What's wrong?” Maggie asked concerned as soon as they were in her cell, seeing how spooked the girl looked.

“I had a dirty dream about Daryl,” she blurted. She needed to get it off her chest or it would eat her alive and she knew she could trust Maggie. Maggie's eyes widened before a grin split her face.

“Oh my God, you like him!” she beamed, making Arabella flush as she scowled at her.

“No I don't. I thought about it and it was yesterday, when we went hunting together. He was just so...manly. And clearly my brain melted and my hormones went a little weird ‘cause I haven't gotten laid in ages,” she rambled, making Maggie smirk at her.

“You like him,” she repeated with a sly smirk. Arabella growled at her as she flopped onto the bed.

“What do I do Mags?” she whined pitifully. Her friend sat next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it. 

“Well you know I think he likes you deep down, so maybe you should make a move, see what he does?” she suggested. 

Arabella sat up and looked at her like she was insane.

“Are you kidding? He’d probably shove a bolt right up my ass, he doesn't like me Maggie. He just shouted at me and called me a prude,” she huffed. Maggie looked at her quizzically so she explained what transpired between them. From Daryl being there when she woke up, to her admitting her dirty dream and lying about who it was with.

“It sounds like he got jealous honestly,” Maggie mused after thinking about it, Arabella gave her that look again that told her she was crazy.

“I need to just get over it. I mean it's just a crush, right? From seeing him out there, it has to go away right? Right?” she looked pleadingly at her friend and Maggie just smiled sympathetically. She remembered how she felt when she realised she liked Glenn.

“I don't know, you could see if it goes away, but if it doesn't, I still say you should make a move. Lord knows Daryl won't,” she snorted.

Arabella successfully avoided Daryl for the rest of the day, but her mood turned sour when she was informed he had gone hunting without her. She was outside with Beth when he came back and she noticed he only had squirrels strapped to him, giving her a smug satisfaction that he had caught nothing better without her. As he strode up the path, their eyes locked. She glared at him and his eyes turned cold as he walked right past her. After sitting with Beth some more and brooding, she decided she needed to do something. And that something was stabbing walkers through a fence to alleviate her frustration. When she was done she went back inside to clean up. She got out the sundress she had found and nibbled her lip, deciding to put it on. She kept her knee-high combat boots on and she felt good. It wasn't too dressy, it looked apocalyptic chic and she snorted to herself. It fell to just above her knees and the thin material clung to her in all the right places.

She walked downstairs and she saw Daryl sat with Maggie and Glenn. Maggie called her over. She heaved a sigh as she walked over to them, trying to ignore the glare Daryl was sending her way.

“I love that dress!” Maggie gushed, taking some of the material in her hands and rubbing it.

“It's so soft,” she whispered like it was some big secret and Arabella smirked at her friend.

“I know right?” She grinned at her.

“You look so pretty,” Maggie smiled at her, making her cheeks flush.

“Thank Mags,” she smiled back.

“Don't you think she looks pretty guys?” Maggie asked, making Arabella roll her eyes a little.

“Yeah,” Glenn shot her a smile.

“Daryl? Don't you think she looks pretty?” Maggie asked pointedly. Arabella glared at her, unaware that Maggie and Glenn had already accused him the other day of liking her. Daryl looked up from his lighter that he was toying with and squinted at Maggie. 

He looked over to Arabella, his eyes looking her up and down and she couldn't help the flush that spread over her at his gaze. She was holding her breath as she looked down, her dream still fresh in her mind. He smirked inwardly at her reaction, he found a weird satisfaction of making the pretty rich girl blush under his gaze like that.

“S’alright,” he shrugged casually. Arabella felt the disappointment swell inside of her but she didn't know why she expected any different. Like he would ever say something nice about her, especially in front of people.

“Daryl! You can't say that, she looks pretty, just admit it!” Maggie pressed, making Arabella wish she was anywhere but here.

“Fine, she looks pretty. Anyone with eyes can see she’s fuckin’ pretty, ya happy now?” Daryl glowered, going back to flicking his lighter and glaring at it. Of course she was pretty, she was always fucking pretty and it wound him up relentlessly. He had noticed the second she walked down the stairs that she was wearing  _ that _ dress. The one she had got when out with him. The one he had been an asshole to her about for the simple fact that he couldn't help but wonder just what she would look like with it on. And now he was getting to see just how it looked when the thin black material clung to her curvy body and her tiny little waist. He snapped his lighter shut harshly, bringing himself back to reality. A reality where the pretty rich girl despised him and wouldn't ever look at him that way.

Arabella stood stock still as she blinked at him in shock, Maggie looked at her with a sly grin as Glenn smirked to himself. 

“You hear that Bella?  _ Anyone with eyes can see you're pretty _ ,” Maggie smirked smugly. Hearing his own words repeated to him like that was fucking embarrassing when he realised what he had said and he glanced at the girl in question warily. She wasn't looking at him though, she was toying with her hands as she blushed. It felt weird seeing her that way. She was usually shouting at him with her eyes ablaze but right now she looked doe-like, with her big eyes as she stood there all shy and coy. She looked submissive almost and the very thought went straight to his dick and he had to look away from her to quell those thoughts.

Beth came over breaking the awkwardness that fell over them with a smile on her face.

“Tyreese wants y’all to meet him in the library,” she said softly before once again disappearing. Arabella looked to Maggie confused but she shrugged as they all went to see what the man wanted them for. When they got there, Tyreese grinned at them.

“Look what I found on the run today,” he said as he set the bottle of Jack Daniels on the table. Arabella’s eyes widened, feeling weird about seeing the bottle of her family’s whiskey in front of her for the first time in ages.

“Would ya look at that  _ princess _ ?” Daryl smirked, sensing her discomfort. She squinted at him as the four of them sat on the floor on a circle. She was in between Daryl and Maggie.

“Is Rick okay with this?” Maggie asked looking at Tyreese.

“Yeah, Sasha’s taking watch and the rest of them didn't want to join. He said we deserve some time off for good behaviour,” he smirked. That sounded good to her, God knows she needed a fucking drink.

Tyreese opened the bottle and poured the liquid into some glasses he had found.

“Bet yer old man loved profitin’ off the drunks huh?” Daryl sneered as he shot her a look. The fire ran right through her body at the mention of her father and she couldn't stop her mouth from opening.

“What’s wrong Dixon, jealous?” she spat, glaring hard at him.

“Jealous of what? The prissy bitch that probably had her ass wiped for her?” he scoffed, shaking his head.

“That you're just white trash that lived in a trailer park, you probably fucked your pet pig because no one wanted you,” she hissed at him. Silence descended on them all and she knew she probably took it too far but she didn't care. In all their arguments he never once brought her family into it. Her dead family. There was a line they didn't cross and he just crossed the fucking line so far he couldn't even see it any more. 

He turned to her with his jaw set like stone and they glared at each other.

“Alright! I think the two tensest people in the room should drink up!” Tyreese declared, trying to break the tension as he handed them their glasses. Arabella wasted no time in downing her drink in one fluid motion and Daryl watched her warily. It hadn't occurred to him until now about her drink problem and he wondered if it was such a good idea for her to be drinking. He might have been impressed with how easy it was for her to drink the whiskey if it wasn't for the knowledge of her past. He tore his eyes away from her, ignoring the feeling inside of him that he wasn't familiar with and he drank his drink in one.

Some time passed with them all drinking and thankfully Daryl didn’t utter another word to her. Soon enough Maggie passed out and a drunk Glenn hauled her off to bed. Then Tyreese went to use the bathroom and never returned. She was unsure if he went to bed or if he passed out in there, she was too drunk to really care. She sat in silence with the hunter as she picked at the label of the nearly empty bottle. Daryl chewed his thumb. When he was drunk, it always went two ways. He was either mean or soft. And today he was apparently soft because the guilt was creeping in about what he had said about her father. 

He had seen it the second those words left his lips. The brief flash of pain before her eyes hardened. He knew he overstepped the mark and now he felt fucking bad about it. They said a lot of shit about their pasts when they argued, but never about family. If he was honest, she only ever said shit about his past when he said shit about hers first. All of the arguments were started by him when he thought about it. She never once brought up Merle. He knew she knew about him despite not meeting him. He knew she had heard the stories, yet even with all the ammunition she would need to push that button, she never did. And here he was saying shit about her dad that was dead, and by something Beth once said, she had been there to see the gruesome death.

“M’sorry, about what I said. ‘Bout yer dad,” he muttered. He caught her off guard and she looked at him, blinking slowly through the fog of her alcohol-soaked brain. He glanced at her and he genuinely looked sorry. His intense gaze made her look down with a sigh.

“It's okay. I’m sorry about what I said... about you fucking a pig,” she said softly making him snort a little.

“S’alright, I've fucked some ugly bitches but I ain't fucked no damn pig,” he huffed a laugh. Her lips quirked up and she glanced at him. She hadn’t ever heard him laugh before, her fuzzy brain liked it.

“Maybe we need some rules about arguing,” she said wryly, making him snort at her.

“Rules about bein’ assholes to each other?” he asked as he looked at her.

“Yeah,” she grinned. He looked away with a smile and shook his head.

“Like not bringin’ our families into it,” he suggested, making her nod.

“Or pet pigs,” she added, making him bark a laugh.

They looked at each other for a moment and it was intense, her drunk brain kept replaying her dream and she blushed, looking down, but he kept looking at her. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from those pretty pink cheeks.

“Sorry about yellin’ at ya before too, callin’ ya a prude,” he said softly making her look at him with those shiny blue eyes. The alcohol loosened his lips it seemed and the apologies didn't seem to want to end.

“It's fine. You were right, I was distracted. It's just weird dreaming about someone when you're around them all the time,” she muttered, too drunk to even realise what she was saying. Daryl squinted at her for a moment as the words sunk in.

“Wait a minute, ya said it was someone from yer past. Ya lied? Its someone here?” he asked warily, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Having her dreaming of someone who wasn't here was one thing, but someone who she might possibly start up something with sent a fire through his veins that he hated, his jealousy ranking up several notches.

Her eyes widened and she looked down, confirming his suspicions and he clenched his jaw.

“Let me guess, Rick?” he asked, a bitter tone to his voice. She shook her head unable to look at him. He continued to list every male there and she shook her head every time.

“Well it sure as fuck ain't Carl or Hershel,” he frowned, and she glared at the floor realising he had backed her into a corner. She stayed silent as the pieces clicked together in his mind.

“Me?” he asked, like it was so absurd to even consider. If they weren't drunk neither of them would have the balls to be talking about this. She looked up, her cheeks crimson and his eyebrows almost shot off his head. He had no idea why the pretty girl would be dreaming of his redneck ass.

“Thought I was just white trash?” he asked harshly, making her frown and look down looking guilty.

“You know I didn't mean that. You just upset me,” she muttered weakly, her brain was feeling way too fuzzy and she didn’t really like it anymore.

She stood up on wobbly legs and looked down at him, watching as he blinked up at her.

“Doesn’t mean anything anyway, like you said, dirty dreams don’t mean shit,” she huffed as she started to walk away, stumbling as she went. Daryl stood, steadier on his feet than her but still a little wobbly. He wasn't sure how to deal with the information. He wasn't even sure he would remember it come morning when the alcohol had worn off. He watched her as she tried to open the door and in her drunk state, she was struggling. He snorted, making her glare at him as he went over and opened it for her.

“You're not allowed to mention this ever again,” she squinted as they walked through the corridors back to the cells. 

“Really now? Ya sure ya don't want me to come and fulfil those dreams?” he smirked at her, laughing when she groaned in embarrassment.

“I’m never gonna live this down am I?” she sighed, making him grin beside her.

“Nah, shouldn't have told me. My heads gettin’ pretty big,” he teased, making her smile and look down. It was nice seeing this side to him, watching him be playful. She found she enjoyed his company like this. When they got to her cell she glanced to him awkwardly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Sure ya don't wanna invite me in?” he smirked at her with a quirked brow, making her squint.

“Leave,” she snorted, making him huff a laugh as he took a step backwards.

“Night princess,” he grinned, the word that he usually spat like curse word suddenly didn't sound so bad leaving his lips.

“Night Dixon,” she smiled before slipping into her room with flushed cheeks. Daryl smirked to himself as he made his way to his cell. He never would have guessed she would have dreamt of him like that, not in a million years and it made him feel weird but good at the same time. He flopped onto his bed and closed his tired eyes, biting his lower lip when he replayed the scene from when he woke her up. Watching as her brow furrowed, her back arching a little before she thrashed about. He wondered just what he was doing to her to make her feel like that, and then he found himself wondering if she would ever let him do that for real. He felt his dick harden in his pants and he groaned to himself.  _ Better take care of this ‘fore I get blue balls. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright lovelies, some of you won't be happy with this but as of now, this story is going on a temporary hiatus. I really just can't bring myself to do more of it. I'm so uninspired.**

**If you also have me on Tumblr you already know. I post updates and shit on there.**

**I agonised over this and worked myself up. But after talking to a bunch of readers/friends and thinking about it. The best thing for me to do is put this story on hold for the moment and do one of my others.**

**And trust me when I say I have plenty of others in the works.**

**I’ll come back to this one once my brain feels inspired to do so.**

****   
  


**\----------------------------**

****   
  


Arabella groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head hurt like a bitch, she had forgotten just what a hangover felt like. But it was the sounds outside that had roused her from her sleep. As her brain started to function properly and her senses came back to her, she made out the frantic shouting. She jumped out of bed just in time to hear Beth shouting her sister panicked. Arabella looked over the railing as Maggie came out of her cell, doing the same as she looked at her sister.

“One of the fences are down!” Beth yelled, her voice laced with fear as she cradled Judith in her arms. The colour drained from Arabella's face and she darted in her cell, grabbing her machete before she ran down the stairs like a bat out of hell, Maggie hot on her heels. 

When she got outside, she saw Tyreese, Rick and Daryl pushing the fence that was bowing, walkers crawling on top trying to get in. Michonne, Sasha and Glenn where stabbing some of them, trying to get the numbers down but it seemed to be never-ending. Daryl looked up as he strained to hold the weight up, seeing her stood there frozen. She was still in her sleep shorts and pyjamas, her blonde hair wild and he might have appreciated the view if it wasn't for the fact that the prison was seconds away from being overrun. He could see her eyes darting around frantically, trying to come up with a plan. His eyes widened when she sliced her hand, running over to the fence and dragging her hand along it as she started to lead some of the dead away.

The dead followed her along and she knew her plan was working, most of them left the fallen fence and it didn't take long for the group to get rid of the ones left and start to swiftly reinforce the fence. But now they were following her, they were still here and soon enough they'd be breaking another part of the fence down. She needed to do something. Her eyes darted to the gate and she swallowed thickly, she knew she'd get her ass kicked for this, if she survived that was. She ran over to Glenn and Daryl looked over, it looked like they were arguing but he couldn't hear them. He was trying to get the fence back up quickly, there was still too many walkers for his liking outside the prison and they had to be quick. Suddenly Glenn opened the gate and she ran outside, where the fucking danger was.

“The fuck is she doin’?!” Daryl growled, making Rick look over, his eyes widening.

“Glenn, What's going on?!” Rick shouted over looking mortified.

“She threatened to shove her machete up my ass!” he called back, looking like he was genuinely scared of her carrying out that threat. Daryl and Rick watched on horrified as the tiny little thing was outside the gates, using her machete to slash and kill the walkers that came near her. Her hand was still bleeding and they could smell it, all the hands grabbing at her made her nervous but she carried on despite the pounding in her head. That was her family in there and she would be damned if they were getting in, even if she lost her life in the process.

“Get yer ass back in here princess!” she heard Daryl yell at her, clearly angry with her. But she didn't listen, she didn't let him distract her. Daryl felt like he was on a rollercoaster, his stomach was falling out of his ass having her out there without him there to protect her. He felt physically sick. He glanced to Michonne who nodded at him.

“Go,” Rick said firmly, knowing what they were thinking without words. The fence was almost done know, Tyreese and Maggie could help him with it. Daryl wasted no time in readying his hunting knife as Michonne got her sword ready, letting Glenn open the gate for them. The three of them made quick work of the remaining walkers and Arabella's chest was heaving when she was done. She was covered in blood now and her head felt even worse, the hangover making itself known once more now the threat had gone.

Someone grabbed the tops of her arms painfully hard and she looked up shocked, only to see the cold hard eyes of Daryl Dixon glaring down at her.

“The fuck was that?” he growled at her, making her squint a little as she tried to yank herself free. He was far too strong though and she winced.

“That was me saving my family,” she bit out, matching his glare.

“Ya gon' get yaself killed, ya dumb bitch!” he snarled, looking angrier than she had ever seen him. 

“Let her go, Daryl,” Michonne warned from next to them. Daryl looked confused for a minute until his eyes landed on his hands gripping her arms. He released her instantly, pushing her back a little in the process as she glared at him. The skin where his hands had been was bright red and he had no doubt she would be bruised. He hadn't even realised he was touching her at all but now he felt the shame and guilt creep in. He had let his feelings get the best of him, the overwhelming fear and worry he had felt at her being out here like that. Now he’d gone and hurt her, like his dad had come out to taunt him and remind him he was a Dixon. 

She just looked at him with cold eyes before storming back through the gates. He squeezed his eyes shut before following after with Michonne. She was making her way to the door when she heard Rick call her name, she whirled around to look at him looking pissed off.

“That was a stupid move,” he scolded as he stood in front of her, the others looking on warily. Her jaw dropped a little in shock. She had just saved their asses and they were treating her like this? Daryl stood next to Rick looking at her hesitantly as the others in the yard looked on.

“In case anyone of you have forgotten, there's a little baby inside those walls, and it will be a cold day in hell before I let those assholes get to her,” she sneered, her eyes ablaze. Rick swallowed thickly. Of course he hadn't forgotten his daughter was inside, he himself would gladly do whatever it took to keep her on the earth, but he had underestimated just how much this young girl cared about her. It made sense really, she spent a lot of time with Judith and Beth, and if he was honest, he felt a little emotional that someone else was willing to put their life on the line for his child. He had been worried, seeing the girl run out there like that. She had become his family in his time with her, and it had filled him with dread, like he was waiting to see her get bit right in front of him. He hadn't really considered just why she would put herself in that situation in the first place.

“Bella…” he started, wanting to apologise. She just growled and turned around, stomping back off inside. The fire inside her was an inferno, feeling like a scolded child by both Daryl and Rick. She knew they would both do the same if they had the chance and they treated her like a damn child. She went to her cell and brooded for a while, and after the anger subsided, she just felt like shit. She felt like they saw her as useless. Weak, unable to hold her own or look out for the group. She felt like she had proved herself, especially after the farm fell, but clearly not.

She glanced up from where she sat on the bed when Rick walked in, a hesitant smile on his face.

“What? Come to bitch at me some more?” she snapped. She hadn't ever spoken to Rick that way and he sighed as he sat on the bed facing her.

“Bella, I’m sorry about that okay? I shouldn't have done it,” he said, looking at her apologetically. She blinked at him before lowering her gaze, picking at the worn blanket on the bed.

“I just wanted to help,” she whispered sadly, not looking at him.

“And I appreciate that,” he said softly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

“You scared us, we thought we were about to see you get ripped to shreds right in front of us. You're family Arabella, you matter here, to us. I get you wanted to help us, but you can't blame us for being worried,” he lamented, making her turn her gaze to him. A deep frown etched his face and she heaved a sigh. 

“I’m sorry, I won't do it again,” she relented, making his frown ease off his face, replaced by a weary smile.

“Good. Next time just take someone with you. Thought Daryl was about to have a heart attack,” he chuckled as he stood up, leaving her with a quirked brow as she watched him leave. She took a moment to think about what he said, insisting she was family. It made her feel funny and she stood up, deciding to show her face once more. She was halted by Daryl walking in, looking contrite as he glanced at her through his hair. She just looked at him, her face stony as she clenched her jaw, remembering what an asshole he had been

“M’sorry, for bein’ so rough with ya,” he said so softly she barely heard him. He was looking at her like a small boy who had been scolded by his mother and she hated the pang of sadness it sent through her. 

“I’m gonna go get breakfast,” she muttered, not looking at him any longer as she went to move past him. He sidestepped her though and she blinked up at him.

“I shouldn't have done it. I ain't have a right to touch ya that way. I just freaked out,” he admitted sheepishly. She found herself getting annoyed by the fact he wouldn't let her leave. 

“Just let me past Daryl,” she growled, trying to move past him again but he blocked her once more.

“Will ya just listen to me for a damn minute!” he snapped, she squinted at him as her nostrils flared watching as he glared her down.

“I fuckin’ panicked alright? Seein’ ya out there, so close to gettin’ bit. It scared the shit out of me,” he frowned. She swallowed thickly and glanced to her feet.

“Like you care,” she huffed childishly, making his frown deepen.

“Yer fuckin’ family Princess, whether ya like it or not. Ya don't gotta do shit like that on yer own, not when we’re here, not when  _ I’m _ here. Ya wanted to protect us, I get it. But how do ya think we'd feel if ya got bit? If they tore ya to pieces right in front of us?” he asked, his intense stare pinning her where she stood. She didn't really think about it, she just needed to help.

“I panicked too. When I came out and saw the fence, all the walkers...all I could think about was them getting in here. To Judith, Carl,” she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut as the images swarmed her mind of what could have happened.

“Hey, I get it. But ya don't need to go all hero on us and try to save us by yaself. Ya got us now. We’re a team,” he insisted firmly, making her glance up to him again. It stole his breath for a second, seeing her big sad eyes and he had to look away from the feeling it was stirring in his belly.

“I know,” she sighed remembering Ricks words too. She had been reckless, she should have asked for help. 

“Just promise me ya won't do it again. Don't go out there alone and put yaself in danger like that,” he asked softly, looking at her imploringly. She didn't know why he seemed so concerned, for someone that didn't like her very much he seemed to want her very much alive.

“Anyone would think you like me Dixon,” she smirked, trying to lighten the mood. This heart to heart with the hunter was intense. She remembered being drunk with him the night before but she didn't remember much. She had little to no recollection of what happened after Tyreese left or how she even got to her room.

Daryl ducked his head as he snorted, his lips quirking into a smile.

“Don't read too much into it. Ya one of the strongest here, need ya around,” he said, making her blush at the compliment. 

“That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me,” she said, flashing him an impish grin. He shook his head as he huffed a laugh, turning on his heel as he walked out, her following behind him.

“Ya such a smart ass, ya know that?” he asked, glancing to her with a wry smile. She shot him a toothy grin as she walked past him, going down the stairs.

“So I’m told,” she snorted, glancing over her shoulder at him before prancing down the steps in search of food. 

Daryl watched after her with a mix of feelings. Seeing her like that, it had made his heart and head feel all kinds of funny and he wasn’t sure just how to process it. He thought back to the night before. He remembered fighting with her, drinking, and not much else. But there was something he knew happened with her, something that he couldn't remember and it was like an itch in his brain he wanted to scratch. To remember just what happened. He heaved a sigh as he trudged down the steps, figuring he should eat something too. They had to reinforce all the fences now to make sure it didn't happen again. The image of her in her pyjamas flashed in his mind, looking wild, feral almost as she walked out, slaying walkers like it was nothing. Staring death in the face and not seeming to care. 

It worried him. She was strong, that much was clear, but there was darkness inside of her. He could feel it, like it was calling out to his own. She seemed to have such little care for her own well being. He hated how she was in his mind constantly since they started spending time with each other, he wasn't really sure what it meant but it was starting to annoy him. How he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her, looking at her when she was around, seeking her out. He just hoped to fuck that it would go away soon.


End file.
